Caprichos
by Mizuho
Summary: Rin es una exitosa diseñadora de ropa que vive rodeada de lujos y viajando constantemente entre desfiles y exposiciones. Asediada por aquella vida, decide escapar de vuelta a su pueblo natal... Completo adentro. Oneshot.


**Caprichos**

**Mizuho**

Bien, antes de empezar, este fic fue creado por un reto en el foro siéntate de nuestro querido ff, he aquí la dirección http: / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Sientate / 84265 / (sin espacios).

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Pareja: Sesshoumaru X Rin

Trama: Rin es una exitosa diseñadora de ropa que vive rodeada de lujos y viajando constantemente entre desfiles y exposiciones. Asediada por aquella vida, decide escapar de vuelta a su pueblo natal, donde reencuentra sus amigos de infancia y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez encuentre el amor. Sesshoumaru es un hombre humilde y trabajador que a pesar de haber sufrido grandes pérdidas, lucha por superarse a sí mismo.

Género: Drama / Romance

Palabras: 3,000, ¡justo y con más recortes que una masa de pastelitos!

* * *

En la majestuosa habitación, entró una joven con un bluethoot instalado, agenda y otros papeles en las manos, tomando el control junto a la mesa de noche, abrió las cortinas permitiendo el paso de los cálidos rayos del sol y finalmente, sirviendo un vaso con agua, dejó caer dos pastillas efervescentes.

-Buenos días, Takera-sama...

-¿Ya son las 10?

-No, son las 7...

-¿Por qué carajos me haces madrugar? ¡Lárgate!

-Le recuerdo que el vuelo hacia Milán sale a las 11 y por las nuevas medidas de seguridad, debemos estar en el aeropuerto 2 horas antes.

Tomándose el contenido del vaso, fijó su mirada en su asistente, resopló y volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Vamos, arriba.

Como quien maneja un monigote, la joven la levantó de la cama y la guió al baño, acomodándola en la tina y abriendo el agua helada, salió de allí disparada.

-¡CHIAKI, ESTÁS DESPEDIDA!

_-Como todos los lunes...- _Con una sonrisita maliciosa, la dedicada asistente preparó la ropa que se pondría su jefa ese día. Al salir de la ducha, con una toalla en la cabeza y otra al rededor de su cuerpo, se quedó viendo a su asistente.

-Te desprecio...

-Eso no es cierto, me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí. Muévete, la limo nos espera.

-¡Te dije que no quiero ir en limo! ¡Todo eso sólo llama más la atención!

-¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Detengan la impresión! ¡Rin Takera no quiere llamar la atención!

-Ya cállate, es demasiado temprano para tu sarcasmo...

-Lo siento, queridita, pero mueve ese trasero, ¡Estamos tarde!

-¿Éste trasero de acero?

Con el pantalón ya puesto, se vio al espejo de perfil y levantando las posaderas sonrió.

-¡Hm! ¡Está divino!

-Sí, sí, ¡muévete, Narciso!

* * *

Camino al aeropuerto, Rin sacó de su cartera una cajita forrada en terciopelo.

-Chiaki...

-¿Sí?

-Espero que te gusten... Son de la nueva colección de Harry Winston... De verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces...

-¡Takera...

-Llámame Rin... somos amigas, ¿no? De hecho... eres mi única amiga...

Esta última parte, la dijo en un tono tan bajo, que pensó que Chiaki no la había escuchado, pero fue así. Ella sólo sonrió y recibió el regalo. Ya sabía que era imposible negarse a recibirlo y rechazarlo ahora, más que todo, heriría sus sentimientos.

Habían llegado a tiempo y el vuelo sufría un retraso, Rin protestó por haber salido sin desayunar, así que fueron a una cafetería. Mientras esperaban que les atendieran, Rin vio una revista que la mencionaba. Ajustándose el abrigo, lamentó no poder cubrirse la cabeza, le pidió a Chiaki comprar la revista.

-No le des mente, siempre dicen lo mismo...

-Cómprala.

Suspirando, Chiaki compró la revista, apenas la tenía en sus manos y deseaba lanzarla al zafacón. _**-"Hermosa, talentosa para los negocios, mala suerte en el amor". -**_ Era el título del artículo de no menos de 4 páginas, donde detallaba con más mentiras que verdades las desventuras amorosa de la joven diseñadora. _**- "Los hombres a sus pies, las joyas a su disposición, las celebridades rogándole por usar sus prendas, contratos cayéndole como lluvia y sin embargo teníendolo todo..." -**_ Al ver la revista, Rin de pronto sintió cómo el café se amargaba en su garganta a un punto de no poderlo pasar. Chiaki tiró la revista a la basura y la llevó de la mano al baño y sacando unas toallitas de su cartera, removió las lágrimas y todo su maquillaje.

-Mírate al espejo.

-¡Chiaki!

-¡Que te mires! ¿Qué ves?

Rin se vio al espejo y soplando hacia arriba, apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, ambas rieron.

-Hacía años que no me veía a mí misma...

-Y si aún así eres una diva... ¿qué te va a importar lo que digan esas viejas que editan las revistas?

Rin sonrió.

-Y tienen razón en algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eres una malcriada, quisquillosa, arrogante y presumida... Sólo cuando quieres...

Rin rió, volvió a maquillarse antes de salir.

-Déjate natural...

-Cariño, las cámaras traicionan, glamour ante todo.

* * *

Durante la exhibición en Milán, Rin se aseguraba tras bastidores que todo fuese perfecto. En el descanso, mientras una banda tocaba, Chiaki se acercó a Rin y le entregó una copa de champán. Mientras tomaba un sorbo vio a su asistente ajetreada. De la nada, salió un camarógrafo y tomándola por sorpresa la comenzó a fotografiar, asediada y cegada por los repetidos disparos de luz, Rin intentó retroceder, chocando con alguien y cayendo de espaldas, con una lluvia de papeles.

Sintiéndose humillada, salió del lugar y tomó el primer auto parqueado en la puerta.

-Oiga, esto no es un taxi...

-Le daré 50 euros, conduzca...

Después de un par de vueltas por la ciudad, el conductor vio hacia atrás.

-¿Algún lugar en específico?

-Al aeropuerto...

Una vez allí, compró un ticket en el primer vuelo disponible a su pueblo natal, deseosa de huír de todo aquello, pensó como tontamente se fue de aquél lugar diciendo que el lugar le quedaba pequeño y ahora, apenas enfrentaba los problema, volvía corriendo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Finalmente llegó a su destino un lugar alejado del bullicio, no era una cuidad grande, habían grandes espacios entre una propiedad y otra, no pensó que todo siguiera como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquél lugar. Suspirando, le pidió al chofer llevarla a un hotel.

-Si desea, conozco un buen lugar, con baños termales...

-Sí, está bien...

-¿Primera vez en Yamagata?

-...-

-Llega justo a tiempo, aquí en las afueras están los arrozales con los...

-Por favor... menos conversación...

-Sí, señora...

-Es increíble, este lugar está perdido en el tiempo...

-Oiga, no se la desquite con el lugar.

-¿Qué no sabe callarse y sólo conducir?

-¿Qué no sabe modales?

-¡Argh! ¡Deténgase!

-¡Estamos en medio de la nada!

-¡Que se detenga le digo!

El chofer se detuvo, Rin bajó del auto y le lanzó un billete de 100 euros.

-Oiga, ¿De dónde cree que voy a tener para devolverle?

-¡Quédeselo, cómprese una vida!

-Ya tengo una, gracias...

Dejándole el dinero, el auto arrancó, de repente Rin estaba varada en medio de la nada. Siguió la dirección que llevaba el auto en un principio, con una colina frente a ella y la noche cayendo. Sus zapatos de diseñador no duraron ni 100 pasos en el irregular camino de tierra y piedras junto a la carretera, el margen era tan estrecho que pronto estaba en el pavimento y pegada a los matorrales antes que adentrarse en la carretera. Vio unas luces detrás de ella e intentó hacerle señas, pero el enorme camión sólo siguió su camino a toda velocidad levantando detrás una polvareda.

De pronto divisó un auto detenido, pensando que al menos tendría un celular que funcionara, se apresuró hacia él.

-Disculpe...

Al ver al chofer de antes, recostado del sillón, viró los ojos.

-Es usted... olvídelo...

-Si yo fuese usted, mostraría un poco más de amabilidad, pediría disculpas, y por favor llevarla a la posada...

-Váyase al carajo...

El chofer encendió su auto.

-¿Sabe algo del clima?

-¿Qué me importa el clima?

-Espero que tenga paraguas...

Alejándose nuevamente, Rin se quedó varada nuevamente, resoplando, continuó su camino, no pasaron 5 minutos cuando comenzó a caer un aguacero torrencial, sin tener dónde refugiarse, sólo siguió caminando. Vio unas luces intermitentes, al acercarse, supo de inmediato que era el mismo hombre.

-Bien, ¿qué quiere?

-Unas disculpas estarían bien...

-¡Es un...

Poniendo las manos sobre las llaves, comentó que era un camino de 20 millas hasta la localidad más cercana. Encendió el auto y apenas avanzó el cielo se iluminó por los rayos y un trueno bramó estremeciendo la tierra.

-¡Está bien, está bien!

El auto se detuvo, pero no retrocedió, resoplando, Rin avanzó hasta él.

-Bien... Lo siento...

-Y...

-¿Me puede llevar a la posada?

-...-

-¿Por favor?

-Sigue completa, ¿no?

-¡Es un cretino!

Acelerando aún aparcado, hizo que Rin gritara una disculpa. Dejándola subir, condujo hasta la posada. Rin lo vio aparcarse y apagar su auto.

-¿Qué hace?

-Me quedo aquí...

-¡¿Me trajo a su casa? O-oiga, ¿no es un violador o sí?

Riendo a carcajadas, le explicó que vivía allí temporalmente. Una vez dentro, los recibió una amable mujer que mostraba una pancita de embarazo bajo su kimono.

-Bienvenidos a Shizuka no Tengoku...

-Hola, Kagome...

-Sesshoumaru, la cena está lista...

-Gracias... Ella... es una clienta, te la encargo...

Sesshoumaru atravesó una puerta y sólo se escuchó la voz de un pequeño recibirlo a gritos.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío!

Sonriendo, Kagome se centró en su huésped, pero ella estaba lejos de la realidad, de pronto todo cayó en lugar.

-¡Kagome!

-¿Sí?

-¡Soy yo, Rin!

-¿Takera?

De repente Rin se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Ése es Sesshoumaru!

-¡Sí!

-¿Te casaste con él? ¡Felicidades!

Sonriendo, Kagome movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No con él, con su hermano... Inuyasha.

Felicitándola de todas maneras, Kagome sonrió y la guió hasta una habitación espaciosa, decorada al estilo tradicional japonés, una vez acomodada, la dejó sola avisándole que la cocina estaría abierta hasta las 9 y ya había cena en el comedor. Rin se dio un baño y acomodándose la yukata, fue hasta el comedor, allí se encontró con tremendo espectáculo de lucha libre entre el pequeño y su tío. Kagome se le acercó y le ofreció pasar a servirse. Apartándose, le pidió a su hijo y cuñado detener su juego por un momento.

-¡Mama, dile a papa que venga ya!

-Ya pronto sube...

-¡Demo, tengo hambre!

-Satoshi...

-Aquí estoy...

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos y besando a Kagome en la mejilla, se acomodó en la mesa junto a ellos. El pequeño, inequívocamente hijo suyo, se lanzó a sus brazos. Los hermanos se saludaron con una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal hoy?

-Extenuante, pero nada que una rica noche de sueño no arregle...

Le señaló a la mujer sirviéndose en la barra.

-No te esfuerces mucho en la cocina... Sólo necesita hierbas...

Inuyasha sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente. Kagome les dijo la identidad de la mujer y los hermanos cruzaron miradas sorprendidos.

Ya los demás huéspedes se habían marchado, Rin se sentó en una esquina. Kagome la vio y sintió pena de verla allí sola, acercándose, la invitó a cenar con ellos. Amablemente, Rin se negó, no queriendo intervenir en su momento familiar. Los vio compartir y sintió cómo algo en su interior se movía, sin saber exactamente qué, continuó comiendo. Apenas terminó, Kagome se acercó para retirar su plato.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin despertó cuando Kagome tocó la puerta, al abrir, le presentó una bandeja con té y café.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Bien, gracias...

-El desayuno estará servido pronto...

-Gracias...

Rin bajó a desayunar y vio a Sesshoumaru vestido con traje y corbata.

-Un poco formal para trabajar como taxista, ¿no crees?

-Por las mañanas, soy profesor... lo del taxi es para obtener algo extra...

-Ya veo...

El pequeño continuó desayunando y al terminar, se marchó con su tío. Rin salió a caminar, admirando la tranquilidad del lugar, aunque la cerca indicaba el fin de los terrenos de la posada, pasó más allá al ver la puerta abierta. Era una hortaliza, había todo tipo de plantas sembradas, tanto para cocinar, como medicinales.

-Buenos días...

-¡Oh! Perdón, es que vi la puerta...

-No importa...

Inuyasha se puso de pie e iba a extender las manos, pero al estar llenas de tierra, sólo inclinó la cabeza.

-Es extraño verte por aquí nuevamente, Rin, pero igualmente refrescante, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Aún no lo sé...

-Bueno, espero que te gusten las espinacas...

Rin asintió sonriendo. Inuyasha sacó un par de plantas más y otros vegetales. Rin levantó la mirada y vio una propiedad reducida a cenizas.

-¿Qué pasó allí?

-Una verdadera tragedia... disculpa...

Inuyasha salió cargando una canasta con todos los productos. Rin vio a Kagome terminar la limpieza y recoger las ropas del pequeño del tendedero.

-¿Me puedes decir qué pasó en la casa quemada?

-La verdad es que no me gusta hablar de ello...

Disculpándose, Kagome se marchó con unas ropas que retiró del tendedero. Ya en la tarde, Sesshoumaru volvió con el pequeño y luego de ayudarlo con sus deberes. Rin lo vio salir, fue al cobertizo y salió con picos y hachas, lo vio llegar a la casa destruída y derribar la madera quemada. Acercándose lentamente, con la intención de disculparse por su actitud el día anterior, se detuvo al escucharlo gritar al tope de sus pulmones mientras arremetía contra la madera quemada. Lo vio caer al piso y pasarse las manos ensangrentadas por todo el rostro. Dejando rastros rojo y negro sobre su piel. Vio a su lado, Kagome estaba allí con una bandeja con lo necesario para atender heridas. Rin la tomó y le prometió hacer lo necesario, aunque Kagome le dijo que no, Rin insistió y se acercó con la bandeja.

-¿Se-Sesshoumaru?

-¿A qué vienes ahora?

-Sólo... sólo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer y...

Sesshoumaru respiró profundamente y desviando la mirada, asintió. Rin se acercó más y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Me dejas ver tus manos?

Extendiendo las manos, Sesshoumaru la vio contemplar las heridas y la bandeja.

-Nunca has atendido una herida...

-No más allá de ponerme una bandita...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Mezcla el jabón con yodo en la gasa y me lo pasas...

Rin lo hizo y lo vio estrujarse las manos sin obtener éxito en ocultar las expresiones de dolor, luego de echarle agua le secó las manos y le puso la pomada que había allí, Sesshoumaru la veía ensimismado, curar sus heridas con tal dedicación y cubrirlas.

-Juraste nunca volver... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo escapo de la realidad...

-No importa cuánto huyas, siempre te alcanza...

-Eso veo...

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Enfrento mi realidad...

Seshoumaru bajó la cabeza y moviéndola lado a lado, le contó que esa era su casa, donde vivía con su esposa y que una noche se incendió por un cortocircuito y aunque la sacaron con vida, el daño era muy extenso y murió poco después.

-Lo siento mucho...

-Gracias...

-¿Hace poco de esto?

-2 años... mi hermano y su esposa van a tener otro hijo y yo estancado en el pasado, es hora de avanzar...

-Entonces eres profesor y taxista...

Sesshoumaru torció la boca en una sonrisa.

-Quiero reconstruír mi casa, para eso el trabajo de taxista... mientras tanto...

-De-de verdad lamento lo que te dije ayer de que te compraras una vida...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas diciéndole que todo eso estaba en el pasado.

-¿Te importaría decirme algo de tí? ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?

Rin comenzó por decirle que es diseñadora y los lugares a los que viajaba varias veces al año y cómo acabó allí tras la terrible humillación sufrida por la prensa. De pronto se dio cuenta que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de su propia voz. Dejó de hablar comprendiendo que su vida estaba realmente vacía, había viajado tanto pero no conocía más que la trayectoria del aeropuerto a sus puntos de trabajo.

-¿Porqué te detienes de repente?

-Comparado con lo que has vivido, mis problemas son sólo pequeñeces...

-Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios...

Rin sonrió a medias y viendo hacia el cielo azul, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿No crees que debas decirle a alguien dónde estás?

-No... aún no...

* * *

Todos los días, conversaban de todo un poco, y cada minuto que pasaba Rin confirmaba que había un mundo fuera de aquella burbuja de cristal en la que vivía, la vida no sólo se trataba de ir de compras, ropa de diseñador y vuelos a Europa. Sentía cómo se enamoraba poco a poco de este maravilloso hombre. Una noche de tantas, desinhibidos por un par de copas, se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Despertando por la luz en su rostro, ella se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana, a su lado, las sábanas desordenadas y aún tibias, le indicaban que no hacía mucho él se había levantado. Al salir, notó que el ambiente estaba extraño y al levantar la vista, descubrió a Chiaki frente a ella.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Rin... Chiaki te reportó como desaparecida... Yo le avisé...

-¿Por qué?

-Bien sabes que no perteneces aquí...

Con lágrimas en los ojos, le pagó la estadía a Kagome y tomando las ropas que había comprado en su corta estadía, le ofreció a Sesshoumaru dinero por los servicios de taxi que le había dado, él lo rechazó sintiéndose incómodo.

-¿Acaso te crees que esto es por dinero?

-Yo no...

-Ya vete de vuelta a tu mundo perfecto, no perteneces aquí...

Sesshoumaru se quedó de una pieza al recibir senda cachetada mientras le gritaba mil improperios para luego marcharse, lloró todo el vuelo hasta Tokio. Exigiéndole a Chiaki una explicación para tantas lágrimas, su amiga sólo secó sus lágrimas.

-Estás enamorada y el amor duele...

-¡Yo no quiero!

-No se trata de querer o no... el amor es tan caprichoso como tú una vez lo fuiste...

-¿Cómo puedo amarlo si...

Estuvieron hablando por horas y mientras hablaban aunque fuese entre lágrimas, Chiaki sólo la veía sonreír al hablar de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Rin estaba en su oficina, trabajando en su próxima colección, cuando de repente sintió un delicioso aroma a gardenias. Cerrando los ojos suspiró fuertemente, evocando los momentos junto a Sesshoumaru.

-¿Es muy tarde para pedir perdón?

-¡Sesshoumaru!

-Acepto que soy un tonto... y que nunca más quiero que te vayas...

-¿Acaso es una proposición?

Sacando un fino anillo de su bolsillo, Sesshoumaru la vio, sin decir una palabra, Rin se aferró a su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Sonriendo, lo besó nuevamente. Sesshoumaru dejó caer sus manos del broche del vestido y con una sonrisa apretada, la sujetó por la cintura suficiente para que ella sintiera su erección. Chiaki entró en la oficina dejando caer todos sus papeles.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Busquen una habitación!

La pareja sólo rió y se mantuvo unida en un apasionado beso.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Hola! Bueno, aquí está, desde que recibí el mesaje me puse a trabajar como loca, espero que lo disfruten y que de verdad les guste.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
